


Maybe I was a little curious

by TalysAlankil



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M, PWP, Sexuality Crisis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-08 16:27:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4312212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalysAlankil/pseuds/TalysAlankil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cecil walks in on Nico and Will naked, but embarrassment quickly makes way for curiosity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe I was a little curious

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a scene from [chapter 13](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2460839/chapters/9775266) of my fanfiction _A Bleak and Gloomy Sun_. If you were wondering why it starts off in a very similar way.

Nico was woken up, late in the morning, when the door of his bedroom burst open.

"Hey, I— _oh Gods, I'm so sorry, I—_ "

Cecil stood frozen in the doorway, staring at Nico and Will, a blush creeping up his face already. As Nico emerged from his sleep-induced haze, he realized why: they were both naked, their legs tangled together, and hadn't bothered to get under the covers. Will was already alert, staring back at Cecil with an equally mortified look.

Cecil was already backing away, but Nico stopped him. "Hang on. It's okay, come on in. What is it?"

He was half-expecting Cecil to run outside anyway, but surprisingly, he didn't. He took a hesitant step forward, then another, until he was suddenly on the edge of their bed. Will stared at Nico, covering himself with his hands, but Nico ignored him.

"I—" Cecil started. "I was just getting worried. I thought—I was worried—it's stupid." His gaze flickered across Nico's body, then back to Nico's eyes. When he realized Nico had noticed him staring, his blush deepened.

"Sit down," Nico said, patting the mattress near his feet. "What is it _really_?"

Cecil bit his lower lip, and swallowed hard. "I—maybe I was a little curious. I've never—not with a guy, anyway."

Nico chuckled, and glanced at Will, who seemed to get the message. "I wouldn't be against it," he said simply. His previous shyness seemed to have evaporated.

Grinning, Nico turned back to Cecil. "If you want to experiment—" He raised his eyebrows, and Cecil bit his lip again, gripping at the sheets as if he needed to steady himself.

"I—I mean, um—"

"You don't _have_ to, obviously."

"No, I—" Cecil took a deep breath, and his voice came out steadier. "Okay."

"Okay. Well, what do you want to try?"

Cecil shrugged. "Everything."

Nico chuckled. "What do you want to try _first_?" Cecil didn't answer, but his gaze flickered again—very clearly—to Nico's groin. At some point during their conversation, he'd already grown half-hard without even noticing. "You can touch, if you want."

Cecil didn't move, so Nico reached out, gently taking his hand and guiding it to his own cock. Cecil let him, gasping a little when his fingers closed around Nico's length. Then, he started to move, clumsily.

"It's just like your own, you know," Will interjected. "You know how it works."

Cecil froze for a moment, then he laughed. "Yeah. I guess I just—"

"Don't worry," Nico said. "I'll tell you if you're doing it wrong."

Cecil nodded, and his strokes resumed with more assurance—and technique—than before. Under his fingers, Nico grew fully hard, closing his eyes and containing a soft moan.

He glanced at Will, and nodded towards Cecil. "Why don't you try kissing?"

Cecil blinked a few times, but he nodded. "All right. I'd like that."

Grinning, Will got up, walking around the bed to sit next to Cecil. He placed a hand behind Cecil's head, tangling his fingers in Cecil's short hair, and gently pulled him close. Nico couldn't see much from where he was, but he heard Will's content hums, Cecil's needy moans.

Will's other hand found its way under Cecil's shirt, caressing the skin of his back and pulling his shirt up with it. Cecil's free hand was more hesitant to touch Will's bare skin, but once he got started, he didn't stop, exploring Will's upper body and pulling him closer and closer.

The awkward angle became too much, and Will ended up following the movement, climbing on Cecil's lap without breaking his kiss. That gave Nico a much better view of their kissing, of Will's hard cock between them, pressed against a hard line in Cecil's pants, though he only watched through half-lidded eyes, trying his best to focus so he didn't come too soon. Damn, Cecil was some kind of handjob god if he could get Nico this worked up without even paying him full attention.

Will and Cecil finally broke their kiss when Will tugged at his shirt. When they parted, they were both panting, their skins flushed, but from arousal, not embarrassment. Will pulled Cecil's shirt over his head and tossed it aside, and Cecil's eyes fell to Will's cock. Before either of them could move, Cecil was wrapping his free hand around it, working on it like he was Nico's.

Gently, Nico took Cecil's hand around his own cock, stopping him. "My turn," he said, shifting to rest on his knees, and pressing his lips against Cecil's. Cecil was immobile for a moment, and Nico had to coax his lips open with his tongue before he could breach his mouth. Only then did Cecil really kiss him back, relaxing into it.

Will moaned loudly, rocking on Cecil's lap as Cecil stroked him, but he was quick to lean forward, pressing a trail of kisses down Cecil's neck. Cecil let out a whimper into Nico's mouth, wrapping a hand around Nico's shoulders as if he needed the support. Maybe he did.

When Cecil let out a second, needier whimper, Nico broke their kiss. "What's next?"

"Well—" Cecil looked down at his own pants. One of his hands had found its way there, palming at his own erection through the fabric. "I was hoping one of you could—return the favor?"

Nico and Will exchanged a glance, and Will nodded. "I'll do it."

He stood, helping Cecil to his feet and catching him with a kiss while his hands flew to the fly of Cecil's jeans and undid it. The pants dropped unceremoniously to the ground, and Cecil's boxers followed almost immediately, letting Cecil's erection free, hard and leaking precome already. Will grabbed it, stroking it slowly as he pushed Cecil back against the bed.

Cecil sat back down on the mattress, and Will climbed on his lap again, gripping both of their cocks with his hands and rubbing them together and against each other. Cecil moaned at the sudden contact, and blindly reached out to pull Nico closer for a kiss.

This time, Cecil was the one to break their kiss, and turned to Will. "I also want to try sucking you off. But—I'd like Nico to show me how he does it first. On me."

Nico couldn't help but laugh softly. "You've given it some thought, haven't you?" Cecil just shrugged. "All right. Come on, lie back."

Will had to get off Cecil's lap—with a disappointed sigh—so he could give Nico enough room to lie over Cecil's crotch. He decided to go slow: he gripped Cecil's cock, stroking it lazily as he pressed kisses to his inner thighs, to his belly. He then moved down, licking a stripe up the underside of Cecil's shaft. Nico gave one more stroke to retract Cecil's foreskin, and pressed a wet kiss to the uncovered head. Nico pulled back for a moment to admire the way Cecil shuddered, and finally came back down, wrapping his lips around Cecil's cock, taking only the head in his mouth.

Nico didn't move for an instant, enjoying Cecil's sharp intake of breath, before he continued down, lazily stroking up with his hand at the the same time. He moved slowly at first, teasing with flicks of his tongue as he moved up and down the length of Cecil's cock. Nico pulled out again when Cecil moaned, licking at his cock, and took him back in his mouth, moving faster this time.

He would have kept going, but Cecil suddenly said, in an almost pained voice, "Stop! Just—stop. I don't want it to be over just yet."

Nico pulled away, definitely willing to agree. "Well, now you know. Want to try?"

Cecil glanced back at Will, who had been watching the whole time, stroking his own cock. "Yeah."

Nico shifted back, giving room for Cecil to turn around, and watched. Cecil was not as patient or collected as Nico had been: he took Will's cock in one hand, stared at it for just a moment, then sank down to take it in his mouth immediately. Without any experience, he didn't manage to take much of it at once, and for a moment, he froze with a confused frown. Will chuckled, tangled a hand in Cecil's hair, and gently brought his head up.

Cecil looked up at Will, his confusion fading into something darker. "I didn't think it felt so _big_ ," he said, laughing.

Will laughed as well. "Why, thank you. Want to continue?"

Cecil hummed his agreement, already lowering his head again, with Will's hand guiding his movements—gently, at first, then with more authority, more dominance. Nico hadn't gotten to see that part of Will yet, hadn't even known he had one, and he couldn't help but feel a rush of arousal at seeing it. This was definitely something he needed to keep in mind for some other time. For now, all he cared about was working on his own cock as he watched his boyfriend teach someone else how to blow him. The spectacle was more than worth it.

Still, it wasn't enough just to watch—not to Nico. And Cecil's posture, on his hands and knees, focused on sucking Will's cock, was too inviting to resist. Nico reached out for the nightstand drawer, pulled out a bottle of lube, and shifted closer to Cecil.

He pressed his fingers against Cecil's lower back first, just to alert him of his presence, but Cecil didn't even respond. So he slide his fingers lower, down his crack, over his hole. Only then did Cecil give a slight twitch, his breath catching. He turned to look at Nico, more curious than afraid.

"Do you mind if I play with your ass for a while?"

Cecil stared at him for a moment, panting and starry-eyed, almost as if he couldn't quite make sense of Nico's question. Then he gave a sharp nod. "Okay. I'd like to try that."

He stared as Nico poured lube over his fingers, then softly pressed them against his entrance, and rubbed over it, gently teasing the muscle. Cecil was quickly distracted, however, when Will brought him back to his own cock.

Nico waited a few more moments, and when Cecil was completely absorbed in his task again, slowly pushed a finger in. Cecil tensed up a little anyway, and with his other hand, Nico reached around his thigh, loosely gripping Cecil's cock and lazily stroking it. Finally, Cecil relaxed again, and Nico moved his finger inside of him, delicately, just trying to get him used to the feeling.

When he was certain that Cecil was ready, he added a second finger, just as slowly and with an extra dose of lube. Cecil's only reaction was to moan around Will's cock, and Will moaned as well, as if to echo him.

Nico brushed his fingers against Cecil's prostate, making him all but crumble before Nico with a series of short, needy whimpers. Snickering, Nico leaned forward, pressing his lips at the base of Cecil's spine, then trailing kisses down as he kept moving his fingers. When he reached Cecil's hole, he used his other hand to grip Cecil's cock more firmly and stroked it harder, then pulled his fingers out at once and replaced them with his tongue.

He hadn't done this in a while, but if the tremors that coursed through Cecil's body, he hadn't forgotten his technique. Cecil's arms flailed around for a moment, before they found Nico's wrists and clasped around them. All that was holding him up now were his knees and his head on Will's cock, putting him in the ideal position to offer up his ass.

That thought was the only reason Nico pulled away. Gods, he'd missed rimming someone. He'd have to convince Will to try it again. But for now, Cecil's ass was ready for the taking, and he was going to do it.

Will gave him a sharp glance and a grin when Nico moved to get a condom from his nightstand and wrapped it around his cock. He coated his own length with lube, and poured some more over Cecil's entrance. For a moment, he just rubbed his cock along Cecil's crack, just to let him know what he was going to do.

When no complaint came, he guided his cock to Cecil's entrance, just pressing the tip against it at first. Then, slowly, he pushed inside. Cecil's back arched in response anyway, but he did not complain, did not even stop sucking on Will. _Damn_ , Nico couldn't understand how Will was still holding on after so long.

"Damn, you're _tight_ ," he let out. Nico had a hard time resisting the temptation of just going all-in immediately, but he managed to hold on—for Cecil's sake. He'd probably hurt him otherwise. Instead, he had to press in, little by little, letting him get used to the sensation before he moved again. And then the same thing backwards as Nico slowly pulled out almost completely.

It took him a moment to find a decent rhythm, and he used that forced slowness to try out different angles, until he found one that made Cecil let out a strangled cry around Will's cock. Having finally found the right position, he thrusted a little faster, just enough to feel like a continuous movement, an incessant teasing.

Nico was surprised when Cecil came untouched. He hadn't even reached his preferred rhythm yet, but suddenly, the boy let go of Will's cock, whipping his head up as he cried out, and he spilled come on the sheets beneath him.

Nico pulled out, tying the condom and tossing it towards the trash can. He exchanged a glance with Will as Cecil came down, panting. "I—sorry."

Nico chuckled at his apology. "Well, I guess that means you liked it."

"Yeah, but—"

"It's okay, we can finish together." Nico glanced at Will. "Right?"

Will grinned, and as Cecil lay down on his side, Nico crawled up to Will. His boyfriend caught him in a kiss first, rutting his leaking cock against Nico's. Nico felt the tension in his muscles, the desperation in his movements: Will was nearly on the edge himself, had probably been holding himself back for a while now.

It would probably have been nice of Nico to move down and finish Cecil's job with his own mouth, but he held Will in place by tangling a hand in his curls. With the other hand, Nico caught Will's to prevent him from touching either of their cocks. Will only chuckled into Nico's mouth as they deepened their kiss and the movement of their groins increased in force and gained in synchronicity.

Will leaned back a little under Nico's ministrations, and Nico knew what this meant. He thrusted against Will's cock one last time, and let go of his hands, letting Will pump himself through his orgasm.

With a triumphant grin, Nico turned back to Cecil, who was staring at them, transfixed. He was stroking himself distractedly with one hand, and had managed to get hard once again in spite of his recent orgasm. Nico chuckled at the sight, but it woke an idea in him.

"Well, I still haven't come," Nico said. "You want to help me with that, Cecil?"

Cecil gasped at the sound of his name. "Yeah. How?" His voice came in ragged breaths.

"Do you want to fuck me?"

Cecil gulped, but he nodded vehemently. "Okay. But I—I don't know how to do—what you did. With your fingers—and—your tongue."

Nico glanced at Will, who had come down from his orgasm. "Will can prep me. Right?"

He didn't need to say anything else. Will half-tackled him, pushing Nico on his back and propping his legs up and apart. Cecil passed him the lube, and as he pressed a finger directly inside Nico, he leaned his head down, catching Nico's lips with his own.

Will had always been very talented at this—from the very first time. He had a way to kiss Nico into forgetting he was being stretched, until it was nothing but pleasure everywhere through Nico's body. He could lose track of time, with Will's tongue thrusted in his mouth and Will's fingers doing the same in his ass.

He broke their kiss briefly, nodding at Cecil to come closer. With his free hand, Will rolled a condom down Cecil's length; then, he pulled his fingers out of Nico, making him hiss at the sudden loss of contact, and used that hand to guide Cecil's cock inside of him.

Cecil was almost timid at first with his movements, perhaps imitating Nico's patience, perhaps too intimidated to move faster, but that suited Nico just fine. He let out a cry of surprise as he pushed in. "Damn. I see what you mean. This is—so much tighter—than pussy."

Nico chuckled, and reached out to bring Cecil closer down to him and kiss him. The sudden proximity seemed to urge him on, and he pushed in deeper, burying himself to the hilt inside of Nico as he moaned into Nico's mouth. Will pressed close against Nico's side, trailing kisses on both their jawlines, their lips, sometimes stealing Cecil away from Nico, sometimes kissing Nico as Cecil broke their kisses to focus and steady his thrusts.

Cecil's eyes were dark with lust and clouded with pleasure; his thrusts were irregular at best. Will moved to help him angle them better and hit Nico's prostate, and Cecil got the trick down pretty fast. Still, he was close to coming again—Nico could tell.

Will had returned to Nico's side, and kissed him hard once more; but Nico took his hand and moved it to his own cock. Will got the message, and began to stroke in rhythm with Cecil's thrusts. With both of them taking care of him, Nico let go, losing himself in the sensations.

His orgasm washed over him, barely registered to his clouded mind, and Will pumped and kissed him through it. Nico felt his ass clench around Cecil, too, and after a few more thrusts, he stilled, crying out as he came again, and collapsed on Nico's chest.

Panting, they both came down from their orgasm, and Cecil pulled out. Will got up and came back with a towel, helping Nico and Cecil clean up.

"I—" Cecil started. "That was amazing." He lay flat on his back, his gaze unfocused.

"Well, I'm glad you think so," Nico said, purring as he snuggled up to Cecil and laid his head on Cecil's chest. Behind him, Will pressed against his back, ensnaring him in both their warmth.

Will pressed a kiss in the back of Nico's neck, and he reached over and gently stroked over Cecil's chest. "Yeah. I think we can call this a success."

"Yeah." Cecil let out a deep, contented sigh. "I don't want to move."

Nico chuckled. "I think we can stay in bed for a while longer."


End file.
